sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Diminsional Wars Timeline
Jaredthefox92's official timeline for his Dimensional Wars continuity. Pre-conflict: Before Xorda Attack-3238 Sonic the Hedgehog and Scourge the Hedgehog are born: 3220-present The birth of Griefan Nathaniel Bradanksa: 3227-present The birth of Scylla Bradanksa: 3227-present The Grey Revolution: 3238-3239 The First Great Diminsional War: 3239-3245 The Bombing of Siag. 3240 Once the Falcon's arrived they were given the go ahead by General Tower to open fire on the presumed to be giant war factory and legion of tanks. Their firepower decimated the AMA armored column within a matter of minutes. Once this was done they battle cruisers fired upon the outer walls of Siag to finish the job and cripple what they believed would be the Moebian's offensive production capabilities. Eventually the mighty firepower of these flying war vessels were able to penetrate the outer wall of the city and were unknowing being fired upon the streets of the innocent Moebians that lived within that city. The First Strike on Station Square 3240 Moebius's first ever massive invasion unto Mobius Prime and their first ever major combative operation against other armies. Battlezone was Station Square in Soumerica on Mobius Prime. Battle between the Guardian Units of Nations and the Anti Mobian Army. A decisive, but costly victory for the Anti Mobian Army. The first combat deployment for Grief. The Battle of Downunda: 3244 A major naval battle around Downunda, on Mobius Prime. Between forces of the Anti Mobian Army and the Dark Egg Legion, a major decisive victory for the forces of the Eggman Empire and will give way to animosity towards Echidnas under the New Order. The Fall of the Old Order: 3246 The Battle of Ghanistan: 3246 The last major battle of the old Anti Mobian Army. Resulted in a dire AMA loss and the death of Ivan. The Death of Ivan Bradanksa: 3246 Grief comes to power: 3247 The Rise of the New Order: 3247-3250 The Second Great Diminsional War: 3255-3265 The 'Rodent Solution' begins 3253 The Blitz 3255 The second major mass Moebian entry to warfare upon Mobius Prime since the 'First Strike', headed by Baron Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska The Battle of Spagonia: 3255 A major battle in Spagonia on Mobius Prime, GUN forces vs New Order forces. Decisive Order victory, and foundation of Greater Spagonia The Battle of Holoska: 3255 A major battle in Holoska on Mobius. GUN forces vs New Order forces. A costly defensive victory for GUN. The Battle of Ita Ciyet: 3256 A battle in Eastern Eurish. New Order forces vs local warlords, a swift and easy victory for the New Order and the establishment of the dread 'Ciyet Concentration Camp'. The Uralian Campaign: 3256-Present An ongoing conflict between the forces of the New Order and theThe SwarmSwarm,continued and victory is still contested. The Battle of Apotos: 3259 A devistating defeat for the forces of Greator Spagonia and the Order at the hands of the Apotosian Rebels. Death of Amanda Bradanksa via summary field exicution, by Orders from baron Grief. Grief Bradanska dies in the 'Test of Iron': 3268 The Beyond Conflict: Grau Bradanksa is crowned empress: 3270 The New Moebian Republic is formed: 3273 Category:Stories